Meeting Mr Right
by DayDreeamer
Summary: ONE-SHOT Edward é um homem convencido e arrogante. Bella é sua funcionária inteligente e determinada. O que acontece quando a determinação dela choca com a arrogancia dele? "- Você é muito nervosinha, sabia?" "- E você é muito convencido."


**Meeting Mr. Right**

Eu estava lendo esses mesmos relatórios pela décima quinta vez e continuava não fazendo sentido. Era impossível não ter um erro algures, as contas da empresa nunca seriam estas, era inconcebível um lucro tão baixo.

Mas a verdade é que eu já tinha ligado para Jasper, diretor de finanças e ele tinha me garantido que as contas estavam certas e que ele mesmo tinha verificado tudo.

Ainda assim, havia um erro, eu tinha certeza.

Lancei o relatório na mesa e agarrei o telefone discando a linha da parte financeira, uma vez mais.

_Bip_.

Eu não podia acreditar que essas contas estavam certas.

_Bip_.

Mordi meu lábio e passei minhas mãos pelo cabelo.

_Bip_.

Porque raios Jasper não estava atendendo esse telefone?

Ouvi o barulho do telefone sendo retirado do repouso e não esperei por cumprimentos.

- Revi o relatório mais cinco vezes, é impossível. Alguém cometeu um erro em seu departamento, trate de resolver isso ou eu mesmo irei aí despedir o imbecil – ordenei seco.

Houve silêncio na linha durante algum tempo.

- Senhor – ouvi uma voz feminina do outro lado – Eu mesma fiz esse relatório, estamos falando do último, certo?

Eu ri sem humor. Ótimo, Jasper estava tão desesperado assim que estava enviando seus funcionários pra falar comigo?

- Sim, o último que tem claramente um erro – acusei – Você só pode ser uma inútil porque eu nunca vi um erro tão grande assim.

Eu me apercebi de que a respiração do outro lado ficou mais acelerada e ouvi barulho de papéis.

- Em que página o senhor detetou esse erro? – perguntou aflita.

Peguei o relatório e abri na página certa.

- Página 17.

Algum tempo se passou e então ela voltou a falar, parecendo bastante confiante.

- Não há erro algum – afirmou – Eu tenho o relatório aqui em minhas mãos e não há erro algum.

Minha expressão endureceu. Quem ela pensava que era para tentar me ensinar sobre finanças?

- Ouça aqui, sua imbecil – comecei – Eu nunca vi um relatório tão mau quanto esse, há um erro... lhe garanto.

Eu não precisei esperar muito por sua resposta.

- Ouça aqui o senhor – disse autoritária – Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais inteligente no mundo, mas essa é minha área, não ouse me dizer o que é certo ou errado.

Minha boca abriu surpresa e eu gritei, literalmente gritei minha resposta.

- Você sabe com quem está falando?

Alguns segundos depois ela me respondeu, ainda alterada.

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia, mas ninguém vai gritar comigo quando meu relatório está correto.

- Na sala da presidência, AGORA! E traga essa merda de relatório com você – ordenei e bati o telefone com força.

Quem essa menina pensava que era? Ninguém ousa gritar com o presidente da empresa, principalmente quando esse presidente sou eu.

Enquanto a infeliz não chegava, reli o relatório outra vez. Era impossível. Completamente impossível.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e então Lauren entrou.

- Isabella Swan está aqui, disse que o senhor acabou de chamá-la, por causa de um erro em um relatório.

Assenti.

Essa menina não fazia ideia do que tinha feito.

Olhei o relatório novamente, vendo o minúsculo número impresso na folha da página 17. Inconcebível.

Um barulho chamou minha atenção, mesmo a tempo de ver Isabella, a incompetente, entrar em minha sala.

Eu a olhei confuso. Podia jurar que conhecia todos no departamento de finanças. Eu nunca vi essa menina por lá, mas eu deveria, porque ela era linda. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos altos e seus olhos eram chocolate derretendo. Eu podia jurar que ela era a única mulher usando sapatilhas nessa empresa e mais ainda, a única vindo trabalhar sem roupa formal. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo? Essa empresa tinha um _dress code_.

Além de incompetente era desrespeitadora das regras. Ótimo, simplesmente _perfeito_.

- Dr. Cullen, eu peço imensa desculpa – começou com sua voz tremida – Eu não sabia que era o senhor.

Pelo menos ela estava arrependida, não que isso fosse valer de muito.

- Então você admite que há um erro nessa merda de relatório – disse vitorioso.

Ela fez uma careta e mordeu seu lábio forte. Isso deixava ela ainda mais linda.

- Na realidade, não há erro algum, eu já disse isso – falou rápido e fechando seus olhos no final, como que esperando pela pancada.

Ela estava com medo de mim? Bom, ela deveria estar.

Eu ri alto. Como ela ousava?

- Abra na página 17 – ordenei – Linha... – parei para contar – Linha 23.

Então ela abriu seu relatório e contou as linhas uma por uma. Lendo e relendo a mesma coisa vezes sem fim. E me olhou receosa.

- Eu lamento se o senhor achou o valor muito alto, mas...

- ALTO? – gritei com ela – É o valor mais baixo desde sempre, você está entendendo?

Ela se encolheu quando gritei com ela e então ficou confusa.

- Bem, se acha que é baixo então deveria ficar... hm... feliz? – disse meio perguntando.

Ri mais um pouco, atirando o relatório no chão.

- Feliz? A senhorita acha que eu deveria estar... feliz? – perguntei – Você tem formação pra estar aqui? É impossível que você tenha formação. Impossível.

Eu vi quando sua boca abriu e seus olhos ficaram me encarando como se minha suposição fosse a coisa mais rídicula alguma vez dita.

- Eu tenho um doutorado – disse ainda em choque – Ouça, eu não o conheço de lugar algum, mas sinceramente – fez uma pausa – eu esperava mais inteligência e educação de um presidente da Masen&Cullen.

Minha expressão ficou ainda mais fria.

- A senhorita está demitida – informei.

Nesse momento o telefone tocou e Isabella engoliu em seco girando sobre seus calcanhares para abandonar minha sala.

- Não terminei com você – informei, pegando o telefone em seguida – Diga.

- Edward, eu peço imensa desculpa – ouvi Jasper dizer do outro lado – Houve realmente um erro, eu não sei como isso aconteceu.

Sorri interiormente. Eu estava certo. Eu _sempre_ estava certo.

- Lógico que tem um erro – disse calmamente – Agora não acha que é muita covardia enviar sua funcionária no seu lugar?

Algum tempo se passou e então Jasper pareceu confuso.

- Como? – perguntou – Edward, meus funcionários estão todos aqui, estavam todos tentando entender o que estava errado.

Era tudo o que me faltava. Jasper dando desculpas.

- Então você vai me dizer que não enviou Isabella Swan, sua funcionária mais sem noção, no seu lugar?

Mais algum tempo se passou, olhei Isabella. Ela parecia confusa também.

- Quem? – Jasper perguntou – Não tenho nenhuma Isabella em meu departamento e você sabe, você conhece todos daqui.

Olhei Isabella com confusão. Quem era ela afinal?

Bati o telefone sem responder a Jasper.

- Me mostre esse relatório – ordenei.

Ela me olhou desafiadora.

- O senhor não pode mais me dar ordens, acabou de me demitir, lembra? – perguntou ironica.

Levantei e fui até ela. Arranquei o relatório de suas mãos e abri na página 17.

Linha 23.

O que era aquilo? Era outro relatório, não era o mesmo. Li o título no ínicio da página.

"_Despesas_"

Fechei o documento e li o título na capa.

"_Relatório de Marketing_"

Passei minha mão por meus cabelos e andei até minha mesa.

- O que você estava fazendo no departamento de finanças? – perguntei calmamente.

Ela me olhou confusa.

- Eu não estava lá.

- Impossível. Eu digitei a linha do departamento de finanças – disse enquanto procurava a chamada antes da de Jasper nos registros do telefone – Aqui está, linha... 7 – engoli em seco – A linha do departamento de marketing.

Ela me olhou vitoriosa e não conseguindo esconder um sorriso. Então piscou para mim.

Eu queria apertar o pescoço dessa menina, mas ela era tão linda.

- Continuo demitida? – perguntou.

- Você deveria – disse frio – O que deu em você para sair gritando com seu chefe?

- Você estava gritando comigo – explodiu – Quem errou foi você, simplesmente admita.

Cheguei mais perto dela e levantei meu dedo em sua direção.

- Eu sou seu chefe e nunca estou errado.

Ela observou meu dedo e então o afastou com sua mão. Houve uma corrente elétrica passando naquele momento e era impossível ela não ter sentido também, porque seus olhos pararam em nossas mãos por um momento. Então ela fingiu não sentir e engoliu em seco.

- Estava errado quando discou o número – disse, chegando mais perto e apontando seu dedo em meu rosto.

- Você é muito nervosinha, sabia? – perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

Ela estreitou os seus.

- E você é muito convencido – respondeu.

Isabella estava tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração batendo contra mim e seu cheiro a morangos me atingir em cheio. E eu olhei em seu rosto, observando sua expressão. Ela ficava mais linda toda irritada.

E ainda me olhava nos olhos e apontava seu dedo para mim.

- Você fica meio bonitinha irritada – disse olhando em seus olhos.

Sua expressão ficou confusa e seu dedo foi descendo lentamente. Só para voltar mais forte.

- Olha aqui – disse arrogante – Você deveria me pedir desculpas.

Eu sorri olhando seus lábios mais de perto e sentindo seu hálito adocicado contra mim. E seu eu a beijasse? Não seria tão mau assim, seria? Pelo menos ela ficaria calada. Mas isso é simplesmente uma péssima ideia.

- Eu não acho que deva pedir desculpas – disse desafiador.

Ela ficou ainda mais chocada e irritada.

- Como não? – gritou ainda com seu dedo voltado para mim, mas agora o usando como arma contra meu peito em cada palavra – Você errou, é tão díficil assim pedir desculpas? Sabe o que eu acho? Que você é um completo infeliz, completamente idiota e mal educado. E sabe o que eu quero? Que você e sua atitude deprimente ardam no inferno, junto com todo esse seu...

Choquei meus lábios contra os seus. Em parte esperando que ela parasse de falar, sua voz não era tão bonitinha assim. Mas outra parte queria apenas checar quão doces seus lábios podiam ser. Isabella se afastou.

- O que você está fazendo? Seu...

Choquei nossos lábios uma vez mais. É... seu lábios não eram doces nem quentes, eram frescos e mentolados. Melhor ainda. Forcei seu corpo contra a parede e usei minhas mãos para prender sua cintura enquanto a beijava mais forte. Então senti suas mãos entrando em meu cabelo e puxando de leve e sua língua pedindo passagem em minha boca. Seus dentes roçando em meus lábios e me levando à loucura.

Houve uma batida seca na porta e eu me separei de Isabella, ofegante.

- Dr. Cullen – Lauren chamou – O Sr. Whitlock está aqui.

- Nos dê mais um minuto – pedi e ela saiu.

Olhei Isabella e ela estava encostada na parede, tanto ou mais ofegante do que eu. Seu olhar cravado de desejo.

- Eu não acabei com você – disse apontando pra ela e então ela deixou minha sala sem qualquer resposta.

Eu deveria ter errado esse número há _muito_ tempo atrás.

* * *

Hey meninas! Tudo bem? Então, essa é a segunda one-shot da série Call Me Wrong que é basicamente um conjunto de fics em que tudo começa com um telefonema errado.  
Espero que tenham gostado e comentem bastante.


End file.
